Death
Death is one of the Endless and the concept of all life and death itself. She is also Grim's boss. However, she is well known for being the opposite of what most people think death is like; rather than being an ominous figure, she is a friend to all under her auspice. She is pleasant, down-to-earth, perky, and has been a nurturing figure to the kids and her own siblings. Appearance Death appears as an attractive, pale young goth woman usually dressed in casual clothes - often a black tank top and jeans. She also wears a silver ankh on a chain around her neck, and has a marking similar to the Eye of Horus around her right eye. Personality Death, despite her job description, is described as being delightful, sensible, nice, and even perky; which greatly shatters the facade of her appearance and position. She is sassy, laid-back, and her somewhat playful nature adds to the mystery of the character, and many have pointed out that there is always something behind her cool demeanor and gentle smile, as if she is aware of something that no else knows about making her somewhat teasing. Death is warm and caring and she has even taken the role of the mature maternal figure among her siblings. She can be frequently seen throughout the series acting as a confident to both the children and her siblings, giving advice and pointing out their faults. She has even been shown partaking in activities like Star and Mabel's "girl time" or having a casual conversation and sharing poetry with Lucy Loud on occasion. She is closer to Grim than any other Reaper before him, and he sought her advice on several occasions. Grim also states that her presence is the most comforting and that, despite his chaotic position of being Billy and Mandy's "pet" Reaper, he feels instantly at ease when he hangs out with her. She also has shown that her job takes a backseat when it comes to her family, especially considering how dysfunctional her family is thus forcing her to resort to have her siblings settling things in a more civilized and peaceful manner. This makes her the peacemaker of sorts among her siblings. However, she is not above getting angry, though that in of itself is a rarity. It is also shown that she can be annoyed towards Grim when he does not do his job properly, forcing her to clean up the messes he was supposed to do in the first place. This means that while Death is not really that fond of her job, she takes it seriously and does care about balance still; especially knowing that it will make things easier for her. It is a very rare occurrence for her to be angry and even though she is sometimes annoyed by those she finds herself interacting with, she is not known to be rude. Powers and Abilities Death is an immortal being of virtual omnipotence, omniscience and omnipresence. It is highly implied that she is the most powerful of the Endless and a testament to her power is when the Doctor was dying, he makes a statement that reveals Death's powers more than ever as he says, "I know what holds the world together. Except it's not a what. It's not even an it, really. She's so beautiful." He further describes Death as being more powerful than anyone can process and the only one who can successfully kill Lord English. Death is also the creator of the Deathly Hallows, three immensely powerful objects that when all three are wielded together by someone they become the "Master of Death". Death herself states that when the last living thing dies, she will "put the chairs on the tables, turn out the lights and lock the universe behind me when I leave." *'Personification of Death': Death is both lord and personification of all death and life. Death meets with the recently deceased and guides them into their new existence. Unlike most personifications of death, she also visits people as they are born. Evidently, only she seems to remember these encounters. *'Gift of Death': Death has the power to free the soul of a body and send a soul to its appropriate destination (usually an afterlife or reincarnation). Death often leaves this task to one of her Reapers, in this case being Grim, or entities associated with death. For Death Gods or demons to claim a soul instead of Death herself, they usually have to have a valid claim on the soul; either a contract or the deceased worshiped the Death God's pantheon. The exact nature of the relationship between Death Gods and Death itself is unknown. *'Gift of Life': Death apparently is also there at the time of ones birth and can infuse a body with life. She commonly does this at the time of birth or at certain times to give another a second chance (reincarnation), though the criteria for the latter is not known. She used this power to infuse Flowey with a soul, thereby causing him to regain his original body as Asriel. *'Immortality': Death is ageless and immortal, predestined to be the only being that will survive this universe. Death can only be hurt by means that it allows, as such she is exempt from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any manner. *'Nigh-Omnipotence': Death is among the most powerful beings in all of creation. So much so that she was referred to by Tad Strange as "she who trumps and defines all of existence" with Bill Cipher supporting the statement by saying that she is powerful in ways that defy description itself. Death is implied to be the most powerful of the Endless having been shown to be virtually omniscient and being able to intimidate many powerful entities like the Furies, who show no fear of the other Endless, simply by raising her voice. Even Lord English, despite being empowered by the Green Sun, was visibly afraid of Death with the latter stating that despite his "unconditional" immortality he could never escape from her. Lucifer himself stated that not even he can escape her embrace when his time comes. *'Omnipresence': Being Death, she is everywhere on Earth at any moment, but not in a form visible to humans, usually, though she can choose to be seen if she wishes. Death can also appear in other realms and alternate universes as well. She has no alternate version of herself for she is neither an aspect or a version of death, she simply is death. *'Nigh-Omniscience': She can see all possible futures and ends for all the beings who fall under her auspices. Due to her nature she knows whenever an entity is born and whenever a person, animal or plant is about die and appears whenever that is the case. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:The Sandman